


The White Wolf vs. Karen

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, entitled karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: There's always someone out there to aggravate Steve and Bucky. No matter how many times he tries to avoid them, they find him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The White Wolf vs. Karen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there 😋

Bucky did not have much socialization. Steve hated to say that he had no socialization but Bucky didn't interact with people outside of the Avengers circle.

Bucky would run from strangers before they would run from him. Plus Bucky hated yelling, even if it was friendly yelling. He got nervous and that wasn't going away because nearly all the Avengers yelled in some way. And that needed to change.

"Can you name this one?" Steve pointed to one of the goats. Today was a relatively nice day and Bucky hasn't had much interactions with the animals. Today was a good day to spend some time with them and name them after having them for a month.

"Dog." Bucky wasn't even paying attention, he was sitting by the fence, chewing on his chewy.

"Buck, I've named one. You can help." Bucky got up and stood next to him. "This girl is named Sara. You can name this one, it's a boy." Bucky frowned then noticed the goats one blue eye.

"Blue."

"Okay, good job. How about the sheep? This one is a boy." Bucky stared at the sheep.

"Rumble."

"Good name. I'll name the girl, we'll call her Smokey. Now for the cows. This dark red one is a boy." The steer kept pushing against Steve.

"Bossy."

"Let's go with Boss. Okay now for the ladies. They all look the same." Steve rubbed the cow's head. Bucky noticed a few differences in the cows.

"Cow ear small." Bucky pointed. The cow had a slightly smaller left ear. "Nemo."

Nemo was technically a boy's name but Steve wasn't going to debate with him. "Okay, then I will name this girl Penny. Now for the last one."

"Becca."

"That works." Steve filled the animals water trough because it was frozen. That was something he needed to buy was a water heater. "Hey, we need to go into town today."

"Doughnut."

"Depends on how things go. You know the drill." Steve opened the gate latch then closed it after they got out the meadow. "Come on pups." Steve called out to the dogs. Harley and Chase came out from the woods. Steve decided to walk from the house instead of using the ATV. Bucky didn't like walking but Steve could tell he was becoming too comfortable with being lazy. A good walk wasn't going to kill him.

After they got into the house, they both took a shower. Once they were both dressed, they were about to go until Steve remembered Chase. He hasn't been alone since they got him. And he wasn't going to be one of those people who faked their pets for service dogs. That was offensive on so many levels.

"Friday, is there anything I give him to occupy him while we're gone?"

" _I believe filling his toy with treats or peanut butter may help. I will alert you if he becomes destructive in a way that is concerning._ " Friday stated. Steve got Chase's toy filling it with treats and covering the ends with peanut butter.

"Alright bud, this is probably one of the few times you can't go with us. Here you go." Steve put the toy on their dog bed. Chase sniffed it then started to lick it. "Let's go." They started to leave but Chase followed them. "Stay here." Steve closed the garage door. Chase began whining then barking. Steve felt bad but he wasn't going to risk Chase being taken if someone questioned him.

"Chase no go?" Bucky asked as Steve buckled him in.

"The places we are going does not allow pets. Chase is a pet. Harley is a service animal. She has to go wherever you go. Chase cannot, I know he's not happy but if we lie and say that he's a service dog, we'll be in trouble. We don't want that. He's safer here. We'll work on this more." Steve got in the truck. Chase's barking was becoming a bit more distressed as the garage opened. Steve wasn't really concerned if he destroyed furniture or had an accident, he was worried that if Chase got so worked up that got traumatized or something. They definitely needed to work on this.

As they came into town, they travelled into a deeper part of town that looked more of a small city than the little town that they were used to. This little city had more fast food restaurants, a mall outlet and apartments. There was probably more out there but Steve was just focused on the outlet today.

"Doing?"

"We need shoes because Chase chewed on some of them. Also it won't hurt to look around but remember if it's too much say all done." Bucky nodded. Steve unbuckled him then got Bucky's bookbag and Harley's harness. Steve figured out that since Bucky's hand flapping was rather violent when he was holding something loose like a leash, he didn't want Bucky's flapping to cause Harley's leash to flail all over the place and hit her. So he tied one end of the leash to the chest strap of Bucky's book bag. Now he could flap without the leash hitting Harley.

Their first store was a shoe store. Bucky needed a pair of Converse because Chase chewed it up. And he chewed up Steve's Converse but Steve wanted a new running pair anyway.

"Do you want another black pair?" Steve asked. Bucky was humming and fidgeting. "Buck, pick out a shoe." Bucky wasn't focusing. Steve sighed and laid out three colors, black, white and blue. "Bucky, pick one." Steve got Bucky's wrist and rubbed it. "Focus." Bucky finally made eye contact. "Which one do you want?" Bucky stared at the shoes then pointed to the black ones. "Do you want to change up a color?" Bucky looked at the other two options then noticed other options.

"What that?" He pointed to a shoe with flannel stripes.

"Bucky, stripes on shoes don't look right." Bucky can rock a flannel shirt and jacket any day but flannel shoes were a no. Bucky looked around again, nothing interested him. He shook his head. "How about we get the black and white ones?" Steve put the one black shoe on his left foot then put the white shoes on his right foot. "Get up." Bucky stood up. Steve patted his feet. "All good. I'll get the blue shoes and I need to find running shoes." Steve took the shoes off and boxed them. "Sit right here, I'll be down here." Steve went down the aisle a bit and looked for shoes. Bucky was more occupied with his hands. He occasionally looked up to spot Steve. Bucky got up and stood in front of the long mirrors, he wasn't really interested in his reflection but rather how this mirror was staying on the wall.

Then Bucky heard a dog barking. He looked at Harley who hasn't made a peep. A lady was coming down the aisle. A dog was barking but Bucky couldn't figure out where the barking was coming from until he got a good look at the woman's stroller. There was a small dog in there, absolutely having a fit at seeing Harley. Harley didn't care about the little dog. "Can you move your dog?" Bucky looked at her then looked at the dog. It had a high pitched bark and it was hurting his ears. "Hey, move your dog."

Steve started to notice that Bucky was backing away from the woman. Not because she was rude but because Bucky just didn't have that skill to listen to other people. "Harley, here." Harley got up and walked to Steve, dragging Bucky with her. This was also one of the reasons why Steve tied the leash to his chest straps.

"Control your dog." The lady said. Steve wanted to say the same thing but decided confrontation was not needed. They walked to the check out where Bucky spotted lollipops. Bucky tapped Steve's shoulder then signed candy.

"No." Steve paid for the shoes then they walked out. They walked around a few stores. But each one had too much sensory stimuli for Bucky to even attempt to walk near it. One store had impossibly loud metal music causing Bucky a near sensory overload. They sat in the truck while Bucky rocked himself.

Steve, on the other hand, was not liking how that lady spoke to Bucky. She was rather rude to him. Plus she had a loud obnoxious dog that she put not effort into controlling. Steve could definitely tell Bucky's social anxiety had showed. That lady wasn't showing any type of sensitivity to him. Some people's ignorance really aggravated Steve. "You okay?" Bucky whined but nodded. "Okay, just one more store then we can go." Bucky got out the truck. They went into a department store. Steve mainly just wanted to get more lounge clothes.

As he got a few pair for himself and Bucky, he heard the dog again. Steve sighed, same dog, same lady.

"You again? Just move."

"Try saying excuse me."

"It is common knowledge to move."

"It's common courtesy to just say excuse me and I would have moved him. And you need to stop that dog from barking."

"He is my emotional support dog."

"Emotional support animals are not service animals." Steve frowned.

"Says who?" The woman asked. Steve groaned.

"The law. The federal law claims this. What you are doing is illegal."

"Your dog is probably emotional support."

"Ma'am, I seriously don't not feel like arguing with you. Just know what you are doing is illegal. Have a good day." Then Bucky tapped on Steve's shoulder and signed potty. Today was not a good day to practice public toilet training. "We're going home." Steve got Bucky's hand but this lady would not leave them alone.

"If my dog shouldn't be in here then your dog shouldn't be here. So why don't we just get the police here to tell you you're wrong?"

"Fine but she hasn't made any noise since we got here. Look, just leave us alone."

"No, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. You have no right to tell me about my animal." Steve decided this was enough and ignore the woman. He and Bucky went to the counter and checked out. He told one of the workers about the lady and they called the police and agreed to stop her from following them outside. Bucky was now very aggravated, he was flapping his arms and whining more.

After he paid for everything, they sat outside so Bucky could relax a bit more. "Do you still have to go potty?"

Bucky shook his head. "Sowwy."

"No, it's okay. I was hoping we could be home before nap time. But it's now twenty minutes past nap time and you haven't ate. You've been doing really good today." Bucky smiled then flapped his hands. Then they noticed a police man walking to them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, were you just in this store?" He asked.

"Yes?" Steve questioned.

"We got a call from this store and the shoe store that a dog was barking excessively."

"That's not about us, that's about another dog. It's been barking like nonstop. The woman isn't doing anything about it and she claims that it's an emotional support animal which I know for sure are not really service animals. Even if she would have said it was a medical service dog, that dog was barking and is in a stroller which is not allowed."

"What breed would you say it is?"

"One of those toy breeds. I couldn't get a good look at it because it was in a stroller."

"Okay, hold on one second." The officer spoke into his radio. "I have another officer talking to the woman. May I ask what task your dog performs?"

"She is seizure alert, deep pressure and blocking self-harm for him. She only barks when he is about to have a seizure when I am not near."

"And that dog was barking excessively for no reason?"

"Right." Steve frowned. Bucky began flapping again.

"He alright?"

"He's aggravated and wants to go home. Also that music store down there is hurting his ears." Bucky was rather calm despite the fact he was hungry and missing his nap. But history has proven that Bucky's emotions were like a ticking time bomb. Steve wasn't sure if a tired tantrum was two minutes away or two hours away.

The officer looked at the woman in the store, the dog was still barking at the officer.

"Yeah, that's not a service dog. And I can hear that she is complaining about you. But this is literally one of the most well behaved dogs I have seen. So I see no reason to keep you guys here unless she assaulted you or said something inappropriate?"

"No and I don't want anything to happen to her and her dog. I'm sure if she learns more that what she is doing wrong, she might understand."

"No, this sounds like a common entitlement issue. You're free to go." Steve shook the officer's hand then left. Bucky was becoming more vocal about his aggravation. He was humming more and flapping his hands more.

Steve got him buckled in then started the truck. "Do you think we can stop and get a treat?" Bucky was busy rocking. Steve decided to get him something because he did so well.

After they got a few cookies, Bucky had a tantrum on the way home. He was exhausted and Steve felt bad that he didn't get him home earlier.

"Tired." Bucky cried.

"I know. Almost there." Bucky cried again and kicked the seat. Steve couldn't be mad at him, he was just tired. As soon as Steve opened the gate to the house and parked the garage, Bucky reached peaked tired tantrum. He bit his wrist and hit his thighs. Steve got the two bags, he was about to get Bucky but Bucky did not want to be touched. "You're tired, poor thing." Steve unbuckled him then carried him in the house. Chase greeted them when he opened the door, happily wagging his tail and jumping on Steve. Steve put the bags on the couch then brought Bucky upstairs to his room.

"Away."

"Buck, I have to get you out those clothes."

"No!"

"You're so tired, my goodness. Just five minutes then I'll leave you alone." Steve got Bucky dressed in his lounge clothes. "Do you want me to turn on the white noise?" Bucky whined then sat in the corner of his bed. Steve closed the curtains in his room then turned on the white noise. "Rest well, Buck." Steve closed the door, Bucky could usually get himself to sleep.

He went downstairs and noticed fluff on the ground. Steve looked around the couch and looked for the source of the fluff. Then he noticed a toy had an open tear. It was Bucky's mini Stegosaurus. Chase ripped it open. "Of all things for you to tear up, you tore up his Stegosaurus." Every other piece of furniture looked fine. Steve went upstairs and looked around, nothing looked torn in his room. He wasn't going in Bucky's room because he needed no distractions when he was about to sleep. But if he tore something in Bucky's room, Bucky was going to have a real fit.

"Friday, did he tear anything in Bucky's room?"

" _No, all toys and furniture have been left alone._ " So the dinosaur was the only casualty of this. Luckily Steve had experience in sewing up toys. He got his sewing kit from his closet then went downstairs, he collected the scattered fluff and went in his office. He restuffed the toy and began sewing the toy. Then Chase whined.

"You cannot destroy his toys, that is going to make him mad. But thank you for not destroying the house. We'll work on the separation more." Steve scratched Chase's head. "Friday, is Bucky asleep?"

" _Yes sir_."

"Good." Then his phone rang. It was Sam. "Hey man."

"So a certain spider told me that you and a lady had a bit of a confrontation."

"Nat stalked me?"

"No, she just happened to be where you were and noticed that a lady and barking mutt was bugging you."

"Yeah, she had an emotionally support animal and she was mad that Harley was more well behaved than her dog. The cops came, told me we did nothing wrong and we left. I don't know what happened to the woman."

"People these days are bold to bring their animals and claim they are service dogs. Now answer me this, Tony is getting antsy about Bucky's birthday. So he needs to know if Bucky wants a Paw Patrol party this year."

"I honestly don't know. He watches Blue's Clues a lot but I'm not sure if it's an obsession like Paw Patrol. I'll ask him what he wants."

"Please do that. He is going insane because you know he is a perfectionist who likes to plan ahead."

"I'll text him when Bucky makes a decision."

"Also keep this to yourself for right now but his favorite people from Wakanda is here."

"They are? Oh, he'll be so happy."

"They didn't want to miss his birthday and Okoye said she missed him."

"He's going to be spoiled this year. I'll talk later man, I'm performing surgery on a dinosaur."

"Alright man." Steve finished sewing up the dinosaur. Once he was satisfied, he sat in the living area trying to think what Bucky would want this year.

After three hours, Steve heard Bucky finally come downstairs. He was humming and flapping his hands softly.

"Hey sweetheart, you must have been tired." Steve smiled as Bucky laid next to him.

"Bucky hungry."

"You didn't get eat lunch, I'll get you a snack. But first can I ask you something?" Bucky nodded. "Remember last year for your birthday we had a Paw Patrol party?" Bucky nodded again. "Do you want another Paw Patrol party or something else?" Bucky looked at him. He wasn't sure. "I have an idea." Steve got up and got Bucky's toys. "Okay, we have a Chase doll, your dinosaurs and on your tablet you like to watch Blue's Clues. What do you want?" Bucky still didn't know. "Do you want me to decide?" Bucky nodded. Steve had to figure something out, his party had to be better than last years.

As the day went on and they finished dinner, they sat in Bucky's room. Bucky wanted deep pressure tonight so Steve hugged him. Bucky fidgeted with Steve's hair.

"I wonder how this feels for you. Like what type of input are you getting from this?" Bucky whined softly, a good noise. His tired whine. Steve rubbed his back soothingly, Steve actually felt tired himself. The white noise and weighted blanket was soothing.

"Bucky wants cake."

"Cake? Bud, it is almost ten. Where are you getting cake from?"

"Bucky birthday cake?" He asked.

"Oh, you want a cake for your birthday?" Bucky nodded. Steve chuckled and kissed his head. "Oh Buck, you'll be getting everything you want on your birthday. Plus a cake. Remember Tony is setting up your party and he likes to go big." Bucky giggled then yawned. "You need to sleep, sweet boy. We'll talk more about your party as it comes closer." Steve laid him on the bed then kissed his head. "Good night. I love you."

"Love daddy." Steve smiled at him then closed the door. He went in his room and thought about Bucky's party. Then an idea struck him. He texted Tony about his idea and Tony replied he will start first thing in the morning. Steve was sure this was going to be better than last year. There will be more people, more presents and probably more tantrums. Probably a meltdown if Tony went too overboard. But Steve had hope that Tony knew to keep lights and sounds to a minimum.

He just wanted Bucky have a good birthday with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's birthday is coming so excited. So no post next Friday, I'll post on the ninth and tenth. 
> 
> Also we are literally weeks from Falcon and Winter Soldier. I'm not sure if I will contain my fangirling but I will try.


End file.
